Fake
by DarkPassion16
Summary: Bakura gets into a fight with his boyfriend in the middle of school.Ryou was just an innocent bypasser going to class who got draged into Bakura's sick game of revenge, which potentially ends with ryou's life.
1. The fight

Stephanie: Yea..i dunno if should be starting another story, but no one seemed to like the others...but I will update them for my viewers, just not as quickly...this is going to be a short fic...it will be sad and stuff...if you don't like death, don't read.

Seth: awesome! another fic! I feel like a loser...but I will actually finish this one! ha ha! and I will receive a paintball gun for my Birthday!

Stephanie: what does that have to do with the story?

Seth: nothing, but what if someone actually cared? are you jealous? if not leave me be!!

Steph: meh? walks away mad wright your stupid story!

Seth: I am! and your staying right here!! now...I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH or ANYTHING BUT THE IDEA OF THIS STORY!! aight.. here we go...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Fight

(SMACK) "ACK!" Ryou was brought back to reality with a ruler being slapped on his desk.

"Ryou! I am tired of you not paying attention in my class! I--" The bell rang and Ryou was out the door before the teacher could give him a detention.

'saved by the bell, who would have thought?' ryou thought to himself making his way to his next class...lunch!

(meanwhile)

Bakura was in art class now painting some sort of...thing. Paint was everywhere. He wasn't making art, he just used it as a excuse to make a big mess that someone else had to clean up and he wouldn't get in trouble for it. Paint was all over his arms and hands so he decided to go to the bathroom to clean himself up. He walked into the nearest bathroom and really regretted it as soon as he opened the bathroom door.

"A..I...uh it's not what you think?" Marik quickly said picking up his shirt and turning his body so Bakura could see who exactly Marik had pinned against the wall.

"YAMI!'' Bakura said, death dripping from his voice.

Marik had been Bakura's boyfriend for sometime now, but he never knew he would cheat on him with that fake ass bitch! Bakura turned around, a glint of death in his eye, and walked back to the art room. Once inside he broke almost everything breakable in the room. Bakura's art teacher was definitely on multiple drugs, so all she simply said about the pile of broken glass and plaster and other art materials was

"why, what fine art the youth can create these days! I should introduce you to Henry Ford! Now there's a guy who's good with animals" she walked off fantasizing about a dead guy.

The bell rang and Bakura stormed out of the destroyed room to his next class...lunch. Everyone got out of Bakura's way as he made his way towards the cafeteria. Suddenly, bakura's arm was grabbed and he was twisted around to come face to face with Marik.

"Bakura, please let me explain..." but he was cut off with Bakura's fist hitting his cheek.

"What the fuck is there to explain you lying bastard! I SAW it with my own eyes! Your a lying piece of shit who fucks around with bitches like him!" Bakura pointed to yami, and then lunged at him, knocking him over. Bakura only managed to hit yami 6 times before he was pulled off by a teacher. Marik then walked over to Bakura and punched him in the stomach.

"You Fucking ass! don't EVER touch me again! Wanna know something? I'm not sorry I cheated on you, your a ass who's good for nothing but my pleasure!" Marik walks over to Yami and the teacher lets go of Bakura, seeing that Marik's words made something in Bakura snap. He jumps on Marik and starts punching him, then he quickly pulls himself off and yells,

"I cheated on you too you fucker! with him!" Bakura pointed to a random person in the crowd who was walking by, not even looking at who he pointed at. Mariks eyes narrowed and he goes to attack bakura, but now the security guards are there preventing any of them from fighting.

Bakura smirks triumphantly, not ever showing anyone the pain he feels inside. He walks over to the kid he had pointed at earlier and puts his hand around his waist and makes his was to the office with his new 'boyfriend'. Bakura smirked when he saw that the security guard holding marik was struggling to hold him. Bakura simply flipped him off and continued walking, with his hand on this new kids ass.

(Ryou's POV)

I was walking to lunch sooo happy that 1- I didn't get that detention, 2-It is Friday and 3- It is a four day weekend! I was almost to the lunch room when I saw a huge crowd of people around 3 people, I knew that one's name was Yami, he was going out with one of my good friends yugi, but I didn't know the other two's names, but think one of them is in my classes. Anyway I heard yelling and swearing, then I heard fighting. I wasn't too concerned, I didn't want it to ruin my good day, but how wrong I was going to be. I was almost done pushing me way thorough the crowd when a teacher trying to get in pushed me to the ground, where I see yami bleeding on the ground and I see a guy with white hair on top of the other punching him before he quickly stands up. I get up too and dust myself off. I look up one last time, but soon regret doing so as the kid points at me and yells to the other,

"I cheated on you too, you fucker! with him!"

'why is he pointing at me' I thought. 'I'm lost...' I think it looks like there going to fight again, but the security guard holds the blond guy back. I'm freaking out at this point, the kid who pointed at me walks over to me and puts his arm around my waist, 'what the hell?' I think as he pulls me in the direction of the office.

He turns around and flips the guy off and then I feel his hand on my butt. I squeal and turn red. I heard him chuckle and he turned and pulled me closer. I look into his eyes in confusion as he leans down and whispers into my ear,

"Just go with it, it will be all right" I nod me head and he quickly captures my lips in a heated kiss. 'what do I do? what do I do? ahhhh...don't freak now, he said it would be all right so...play along?' I slowly kiss back and I feel him smirk. he pulls away and walks into the principles office, leaving me in the waiting room.

I can see people giving me dirty looks, but I don't think I did anything wrong. 'whats going on? first he fights, says he's with me, kisses me, I don't even know him! ugh, I'm missing lunch, but..i wanna know whats going on so...I guess I'll wait here till he's done'

Now I sit and wait, hungry and scared. 'what will happen?'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

end of ch. 1! yayayauyayayayayayayayayayayayaayy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Stephanie: coolness! I hope many people like this new story, and remember, the more reviews I get, the less chance I have of getting a writers block and the faster I can update!!!!!!!! sooo review!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Detentions and the new kid

Steph: yay, good chapter! ok I'm just gonna jump into the story cuz I don't have anything to say. This is gonna be a short chapter though. I don't even know if anyone likes this story... . 

Seth: I do not own yu-gi-oh or anything else. just read and review please!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 2: Detentions and the new kid

"Bakura, you realize the seriousness of this situation! Stop laughing! you can't just randomly start hitting people when your mad!" Bakura stopped laughing and looked at the principal.

"I can do what I want when I feel like it! The bastard deserved it anyway.." Bakura's eyes drifted towards the door, thinking about the kid on the other side of it.

"I understand why you were mad, but there's no reason you couldn't have talked it out." Bakura started laughing again, this guy was just to much. Bakura used his most sarcastic voice to say,

"Oh yea, a simple 'Marik, my beloved boyfriend, I saw you in the Bathroom making out with Yami, and I just wanted to say I'm mad, and your a real asshole and I hope you burn in hell, but first have a cookie!" He stuck his middle finger up at the end to emphasize he can't be nice in a situation like that. The principal sighed and was about to go into another one of his lectures. Bakura was here enough of times to know how it went.

"Bakura, maybe you need to go to a anger--"

"So how long am I suspended for this time, I don't have all day" Bakura cut him off, being told what to do was going to piss him off more.

"well, since it's a four day weekend, mine as well take off the rest of that week, since it's just a vacation to you." The principal crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair.

"Yup, but think, it will be a vacation for you too, since we practically see each other everyday." Bakura gave another cocky smirk.

"Oh, which reminds me, I received a slip from your English teacher. It seems you were...plotting evil doom on the world again?"

"Yea and tell that bitch to give me my paper back, those were some of the best ideas I've had in a while!" Bakura had a cynical look on his face.

"Bakura, how many times do I have to tell you- plotting to overthrow the school and the world aren't school appropriate um..activities. ugh, you have a detention today after school, now try going to class- and don't get lost like last time." The principal handed Bakura a detention and a suspension slip.

"Thank you. You know I love these 'get out jail free' cards." The principle shook his head at the fact that it's true, suspending Bakura was just like letting him take a few days of school off with no punishment.

With that Bakura walked out of the office to go answer the many questions he had to ask the boy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(in the principles office)

"Marik...I can't tell who is in my office more, you or Bakura. Yet I could never imagine you two fighting. I guess the same goes for you, your suspended the rest of the week next week. Now I have another complaint about you throwing... Ketchup filled condoms in the locker room?" Marik smirked proudly and nodded his head. It was funny watching all the guys scream like girls.

"Well, we were out of water balloons. And we also wanted to see how strong and safe condoms actually were, think of it as a science experiment. We were learning!" Marik was sure the best one to come up with excuses in tight spots.

"We? who was this other part of the 'we'? I was only informed it was you." Marik quickly thought about it then answered

"It was just me, I'm just so used to saying we, I guess I forgot." The principle thought about it, then decided for the first time to believe Marik, well about the 'we' thing.

Marik knew there was another part to the 'we', Bakura. Why did he just save Bakura from getting in trouble? Wasn't he supposed to be mad at him? Still, it felt like the right thing to do at the time. _'Maybe I did mess up bad with Bakura. Now who is going to help me with all the pranks! Who's going to help escape from prison, I mean school when I get board! Bakura didn't even listen to the reason why I was with yami, not that I don't understand why, but sometimes bakura doesn't think and I guess I didn't either. Still, if he wants to play the 'cheating game' I'm in' ._

"Fine, I should give you a week of detentions, but I'll only give you one. You see--"

"Thank you so much great principle who rules the school and has connections with the FBI, now I'll just be going and--" Marik was stopped from walking out the door. The principle grabbed his head, obviously developing a headache from dealing with both Bakura and Marik today.

"Hold it Marik, you not done with your punishment yet." Marik pouted and sat back down in the seat, knowing the principle as going to make him do something he really wasn't going to want to do.

"We have a new student in the school, I would like you to show him around the school and stay with him all day, then after school I would like you to show him around the area maybe." Marik thought about this, play baby-sitter to a new kid, or get detention for the next week. It wasn't a hard choice.

"Where is he?" He principle stood and walked to the lobby with Marik, where a kid with blond hair sat sitting with his head in his hands, as if he really didn't want to be here.

"Malik?" the principle called to him. '_hum..his name is similar to mine...cool...now I want ice-cream.' _ Marik thought looking around for a way to escape and get some. Malik stood and walked towards them, not looking thrilled at all.

"Yea?" he asked in a tired voice.

"This is Marik, he will be showing you around the school today and will stay with you in your classes, then after school he will show you around town a bit, ok?" Malik smiled and

nodded his head.

"But why does he have to stay with me in my classes? Won't that make him miss his?" Malik asked.

"Marik doesn't go to class any way, at least he will be in some class room, and he might even learn something" Malik just laughed and looked at Marik, who stuck his tongue out at the principle as he turned his head away.

"Wait," Marik said. "I have detention after school...maybe you could just forget about it and let me show him around town?" Marik said trying his best to get out of it.

"Nice try Marik, ketchup filled condoms should get you suspended, but I was nice and gave you one detention. Malik will just have to go with you and wait." then the principle turned and walked away. Marik looked at Malik to see him trying to keep a straight face, but failed and started laughing hysterically.

"Ketchup...filled... condoms" he said in between laughs. Marik couldn't help at smirk at this new kid, maybe today wouldn't be so bad. '_I wonder if he wants to go get some ice-cream too?'_ Why did he want ice-cream so badly?

"That's only what I did yesterday, you should her some of the things I've done." Marik said sounding like it was no big deal.

"Tell me! Tell me!" Malik said like a little kid. That's when a little light went off in Marik's head. He had a plan. A good one. And it involved this new kid, Malik.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steph: I thought it was a good place to leave off, I'm going to make it so I alternate between Malik and Marik and Ryou and Bakura. Then they will come together at the end..kinda.

Seth: remember if you like it, review to it and I will keep going!


End file.
